


Aniyah Banes,Hunter, Witch, Extraordinaire

by AestheticWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Siblings, Romance, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticWinchesters/pseuds/AestheticWinchesters
Summary: Aniyah, older sister to Max and Alicia Banes is on her way to her estranged father Asa's funeral. Going in her mother's place she hopes she and her siblings can say goodbye to the father they barely knew.





	Aniyah Banes,Hunter, Witch, Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters to this, I'm sorry if its bad, there's a direction I want to go but unfortunately this is my first time ever writing anything.

Aniyah veered left speeding past the cars in front of her. She was late and the twins would most likely be upset with her. It wasn't her fault she got into it with her mom minutes before she had to leave. It wasn't her fault her mother refused to come to the hunter gathering. She couldn't blame her mother either. She knew Asa's death affected her mom more then she let on.  
Sure they weren't together but he was the father to all three of her kids. And whether Tasha liked to admit it or not they had some fond memories together. Tasha wouldn't admit it though. And she wanted no part in Asa's funeral. So she was about six states away working a case while Aniyah and the twins were getting ready to say goodbye to their father.

Rolling into the driveway speeding past a black Chevy Impala that was pulling up the same time as her, she sped to a stop parking her Kawasaki’s Ninja ZX-6R. Tastee for short. She loved her bike almost as much as she loved her family. To her it wasn't just plastic and bolts, it was freedom. She loved speeding down the highways while on a case. Often going out on her own rather then with the twins. She hated being locked up in Alicia's jeep.

Aniyah turned the bike off and pulled her helmet from her head. Shaking out her hair she hopped from the seat. She looked around the family house spotting the familiar jeep. Swearing to herself she quickly made way to the front door not paying attention to the three other people making their way over behind her.

Opening the front door to Asa's family house she immediately spotted the twins. Both who were chatting amongst themselves and a fellow hunter. Alicia took notice of her first, cutting her previous conversation short stomping towards her eldest sibling.  
" What took you so long?" She demanded. Pulling Aniyah into a hug. She didn't like being away from either of her siblings for so long. Especially when Aniyah never liked to pick up her phone when she went on her solo hunts.

"Sorry about that. Talked to mom. Thought maybe I could talk her into coming down." She said pulling away from Alicia. Max noticing his sister's absence followed and found himself hugging her as well. 

"How'd that go?" He asked his voice sounding not in the least bit hopeful. They all knew Tasha's opinion on Asa. 

"Bout how you'd expect" she confirmed shrugging. Shoving her hands in the front of her jacket pocket.

"Yeah well-" There conversation was cut short by a shrill shriek of their host Lorraine as she wrapped her arms around a woman. The twins moved away from the front of the room gravitating towards the couch. Looking towards Aniyah they waited for her to follow. Max held up a beer.

Aniyah started to walk over but the man behind the woman Lorraine was hugging caught her eye. His long shaggy hair captivated her eyes first, then his height. He was huge. Height wise, but that made her mind wander to whether everything else on him was ..up to par. Stopping herself from staring at him she made her way to max, grabbing the beer from his waiting hand and sat on the coffee table in front of the twins. 

Max and Alicia where already engaged into conversation. She tried to stop staring, she really did. But his eyes. She really wanted to find a name for that color. They seemed to be hazel one moment to brown the next. Max nudged her foot when he realized she wasn't paying attention. 

"Huh?" She stammered trying to play it off like she totally wasn't checking out the 6'4 hunk of man in the doorway. Max chuckled at her. Trying to save his sister from embarrassment he repeated his question.

"Where's mom?" He said nodding his head. Alicia bit her lip trying not to laugh at her.

"Oh Uhm, down in Florida. Yeah she's taking care of a witch gone postal. Told me to stay with you guys for a few weeks..you know considering." She trailed off. No one but her and the twins knew why they were here. Asa wasn't just a hunter to them. He was their father. The man wasn't always present in their life sure, but yet they felt they owed it to him to pay their respects and say goodbye.

" Yeah well, here's to mom. A little witch on witch violence never hurt anybody." Max tried to joke, raising his beer. He always was the lighthearted one in the group. He'd do anything to make his sisters smile.

"Witch on witch violence?" A voice said startling Aniyah. Chills went up her back. His voice was a mix of rough and smooth just as she imagined. She turned towards the hunter who just spoke. " Do you mind?" He asked. His voice questioning not wanting to sound rude for interrupting.

" No, go ahead" Aniyah spoke guestering to the chair. Nodding her head towards her siblings. They didn't seem to mind either.

"Thanks, I'm Sam. I'm sorry for interrupting by the way" The man said sitting down. 

"Nah, it's cool." Max said a lazy smiley on his face. Side glancing at Aniyah. He knew she wouldn't mind the way she was gazing at him.

" So, yeah witch on witch violence." Max continued." Our mom is down in Florida taking care of a witch. And our mom is a witch too, so..witch on witch violence."

" Kind of funny when you think about it" Alicia finished for him.

"Wait so you guys were raised by a witch, but your hunters?" Sam gestured to the siblings. Confused and rightfully so. Not a lot of hunters understood their situation but as many times as they have explained it, It didn't bother the Banes kids anymore.

"Yep" the twins chimed at the same time while Aniyah nodded her head. Sam gave a little chuckle, while she glared at them.

"Okay, You two quite with the twinsie thing" she said. Mumbling the word 'showoffs' as she raised her beer to her lips. Alicia smiled smugly at her.

" She was like a good witch. Very Enya. It was the 90's." Max tried to explain.  


"Lots of crystals" Alicia continued. "She taught me to hunt witches, well bad witches" Alicia backtracked.

"Sure. What did she teach you?" Sam motioned to Max a little uncomfortable. In his mind usually all witches ment bad. But lately he tried to keep an open mind not all monsters were bad. He tried to remember people like Amy Miller, and Garth.

"Mostly how to seduce men." Max said completely calm.

"She also taught him to use magic, which is actually more useful" Aniyah joked trying to show Max wasn't serious. 

"Yeah, mostly the men thing." Max laughed. Which in turn made the rest of the group follow.

"Max" Aniyah growled trying to keep a smile off her face. She honestly did not want to scare Sam away. Or make him think her younger brother was seriously going to try to seduce him.

"And you? " Sam asked still chucking. 

Aniyah stopped glaring at Max. " Oh well unlike my younger siblings I kinda do my own thing. Sure mom taught me to hunt witches, I kinda hunt anything I can get my hands on." She said trying to downplay her hunts. Boasting about hunting wasn't fun for her. It was just part of the job. 

Sam was about to ask another question when out of nowhere a man sat down right on the edge of the couch the twins where sitting on. "Are you Sam Winchester? You are, Right?" He asked his voice shaky as he watched Sam like he was a celebrity.

"This is nuts, wow. Hi" he said. Sam tried to smile at him. His eyes trailing from the the twins and Aniyah to the man. Not wanting to be rude he greeted the man back.

"Um. Elvis. Uh. Katz." He said holding his hand out. Sam uncomfortably shook it.

The twins tried their hardest to not show their unessness. They never did well with rude people. The scene was down right laughable. This man, Elvis was acting like he was meeting God himself. And it was clear Sam was uncomfortable with the attention.

Aniyah was having trouble following what the guy was saying something about knowing somebody who knew somebody. She couldn't care less. She was more interested in the cute way Sam was becoming flustered. Till the man mentioned the name Lucifer, and Sam stiffened trying to get a word in.

" Woah." The twins spoke, both annoyed.

"Dude, you don't just ask someone about something that messed up." Alicia quipped done with Elvis.

"Seriously, back off" Max agreed. All tone of joking gone from his voice.

Annoyed herself Aniyah stood up before she could make a fool of herself. Out of her siblings she had the most temper. And since the wannabe cowboy sat down she could feel the steam blowing out her ears.

" Will you excuse me" she said, not even letting anyone have a chance to respond. Her brother and sister would understand. She hoped Sam wouldn't think of her as rude but she had to get away before she ended up punching Elvis.

Walking up the stairs and into a room with the door open she hoped to get away from the crowd of hunters downstairs.

"Oh crap sorry" she said noticing someone else in the room. The man that walked in with Sam and that woman Jody. She hadn't paid much attention to him earlier. He was equally as handsome as Sam, shorter and dare she even wanted to think, pretty. He was looking around the room they where in. Asa's room. 

" Oh no your cool, I probably shouldn't be in here just wanted to see about this Asa guy." He said backing away from all the papers on the wall. 

" You came to a wake for someone you didn't know?" Aniyah questioned.

" Me and my brother, Sam came for emotional support. Are friend Jody knew him." 

" Oh? Your Sam's brother? I just met him downstair" she said smiling at the man. "And your fine in here, sorry to interrupt, just trying to find a place from all the noise." She said making her way to the door.

" Yeah I hear you. " he said mumbling turning back to the weapons decorating the shelves next to him.

As it was getting late Aniyah stepped outside with Lorraine saying goodbye to most of the hunters. She wanted to hang around her grandmother as much as she could. She was family even if she didn't know it. She honestly felt really bad for the older woman. Not only did she lose her son but as far as she knew, she had no family left. Aniyah wanted to tell her, but her mother wanted to keep it a secret. Much to her kids annoyance.

Lorraine waved to the last of the hunters that were leaving early for the night. She turned towards Aniyah to say her thanks.

"Your welcome. Go on in. I'm gonna make a phone call if that's alright?" Aniyah asked, pulling out her phone and waving it. 

The older woman muttered a response and something about needing another drink before she ventured inside. Aniyah watched her go a sigh falling from her lips.

She had no intention to make a call. She just didn't want to be inside with the rest of the rowdy drunk hunters reminiscing stories of Asa. Honestly she wanted to hop on her bike and leave already, but damn if she didn't already promise her mother to stay with the twins. Walking a few feet away from the house she waved her hands through the flowers surrounding the house. Lorraine most likely in her grief hadn't had the time to keep up with her garden. The various flowers where wilting and dehydrated. Aniyah looked behind her, making sure lorraine was still inside. 

Murmuring softly she spoke. " Flos vitae". The flowers beneath he fingertips quickly blossoming. She pulled her hand away smiling at her accomplish. Sure magic was dangerous and she used it to hunt but it sure was beautiful sometimes. Using it for small things like this made her enjoy the magic and see it more than simply a tool.

" Ehem" Someone clears their throat behind her. Jumping she turned around started a woman stood behind her. She was older with blonde hair, she kinda reminded her of someone. Blonde hair, green eyes. Who did she know that had those traits.

The woman stepped closer and for a second Aniyah wanted to flinch back thinking the woman was taking a threatening stance. " I saw people leaving...Is the wake still-?" She trailed off.

Aniyah slowly scolded herself for using magic so openly and stupidly outside where hunters where. Some hunters weren't as understanding as others.

"Y-yeah" she caught herself. She brushed past the woman. " Come on I was just about to go back in." She said letting the hunter follow.

Aniyah pulled open the door for the woman letting her step through first. She smiled at the lady and went past her to the living room filled with hunters. She found Max sitting on the sofa engaged in conversation. The chatter around her stilled as people watched her and the other woman enter. Sam and Dean ovisously knew her from their shocked faces, the boys and Jody excused themselves to talk to her. Aniyah watched the four of them walk to another room catching the word 'Mary' fall from someone's lips. She knew that name. sort of, she knew her father once told her why she got into hunting a woman named Mary had saved his life once when he was a kid. Was this the same Mary? Before her curiosity could get the better of her she turned towards Maxs. "Where's Alicia?" She asked stealing the beer from his hand. 

" Um rude. And she went to get another beer. Thank you." He answered trying to take it back. 

" She better not be. She has already had a few." She mumbled taking a swig.

"And she will continue to have a few more" Alicia's voice said bouncing out the hall beer in tow. A cocky smile on her face. She plopped down next to her siblings. 

Max and Aniyah simply laughed knowing they couldn't tell her what to do. 

Aniyah sat with the twins listening to Bucky bark out another story about Asa. She kept sneaking glances at the front door. Earlier she had seen Dean go barrowling out it. Looking like he wanted to punch something. She wanted to follow him and ask what was wrong but that wasn't her place. 

Suddenly two pairs of footsteps came bounding towards the living room. Sam and the woman, Mary breathing heavily with eyes wide. " Guys we need to leave now." Sam hurried his mouth moving in time with his feet. Trying quickly to gather everyone's attention.

Jody was the first to stand up. "Sam?" She asked her voice filled with worry.

"Randy's dead!" He spoke. Motioning behind him.

Aniyah felt Alicia jump up from next to her. "What happened?" 

"Someone gutted him and roped him to the curling" the woman behind Sam said.

Aniyah felt her breath hitch. She grasped both Max and Alicia's wrists pulling them closer to her. If something was killing people they were not going to leave her sight.

Elvis came around the corner complaining about water. He stopped short. "What's that smell?" His nose crinkled.

"Sulfur" the twins spoke immediately picking it up. The lights around the house began flickering as they said it.

"Its a demon" Someone said. Aniyah couldn't tell who said it. She was to preoccupied trying to move her way to the door pulling her siblings with her. She needed to get them out. Bucky pushed passed the three of them dragging Lorraine with him in the same manner she was doing to her siblings. Saying something about the Demon being Jael. The same demon who killed Asa. And it made sense to. Same M.O.

Bucky and Elvis pulled at the front door trying to get it open. "Son of a bitch!" Bucky yelled smashing his fist at the door.

Aniyah felt Max pull his hand from hers. " Your wasting your time" he said motioning to the door. He lifted his hands revealing the warding on the door. He swallowed thickly.

" The whole house has been warded inside and out." He said. Turning back to the crowding group. He fell into place next to his sister's.

Aniyah wanted to scream. How the hell did a house full of hunters let this happen. They should have been more careful. Sure they where grieving but it wasn't worth all this. Aniyah barley payed attention the group. Something about possession and Jael. She didn't give a damn. The only thing on her mind was how the hell she was going to get the twins out of here. Damn if Asa weren't dead she'd slap him for getting them in this situation. She knew it wasn't his fault but she damn well didn't want to take the blame.

"Alicia wasn't in the room when Randy died." Elvis voice cut her train of thought. "The rest of us where."

Aniyah immediately bristled. How dare he. Alicia pulled her hand from Aniyah going into a defensive pose. "I was getting a drink" she tried to explain.

"Dean wasn't in the room neither" Max said trying to pull the focus from his twin.

"So it's Alicia or Dean" Bucky said not taking his eyes off Alicia. Everyone's eyes shifted to hers as well. Aniyah shifted closer to her.

" I'm not! Throw some holy water on me or something and see what happens" she said throwing her arms out exasperated.

Sam began patting himself down looking for holy water. "Anybody packin?" He asked berating himself for not having it. The room grew silent. Of course no one had any on them it's not like they were prepared for this situation. 

"We can make some more" Elvis shaky voice tried to say.

"No we can't the water is turned off" Mary reminded him.

"She knew that. You knew that!" Elvis said pointing and stepping closer. 

"Oh come on" Alicia snapped grabbing Aniyah's shoulder as she tried stepping closer to Elvis ready to punch him in his face.

" Say that again I dare you, you wannabe cowboy. I'll shove that pointy hat up your ass!" Aniyah seethed.

Behind her Alicia started coughing into her hands. Aniyah whipped around her defences immediately falling at the sound.

Max stepped closer with his older sister. "Alicia?" He questioned. 

Alicia's hands dropped her shoulders shaking as she laughed. " Alicia's not here right now. Take a message" she smiled sweetly before rearing back and slapping Max. Her eyes flashed a dark crimson red.

Aniyah tried to jump at her sister. Crying out her name.  
Sam caught her before she could get to close. He held her back as Alicia tried to dance away from the group.

" Oh your a fun group of people!" Alicia giggled again.

" We're gonna have a fun time tonight." Before anyone could make another move she reeled her head toward the ceiling and screamed. A black cloud of smoke flew from her body and into the nearby fireplace. She quickly dropped to the floor.

Aniyah redoubled her squirming and peeled away from Sam dropping to Alicia and pulling her up. Max was on the other side helping her get to her feet.

"Its gone" Elvis said pointing at the fireplace.

"No its not gone it's just not in alicia anymore." Sam spoke. " Lorraine is there anyone else in the house?"

He wanted to keep everyone in his sights. Dean was outside and the situation was getting out of hand fast. He helped stedy Alicia, his instincts making sure she was alright while still trying to asses the situation.

"I don't know. People have been coming and going all day!" Lorraine rasped. Her voice shaking with fear. Sam tried to keep his head and ignored the urge to roll his eyes.

"Okay, were gonna pair off and search the house-" Jody's voice interrupted his train of thought. "For people, not demons. You find a demon yell. We'll find you" she ushered taking control. "And if your partner gets possesed, run."

Sam motioned for Mary to follow him, softly calling 'mom'. Aniyah blinked in surprise. That's why Mary looked so familiar. She wasn't sure about Sam but Dean definetly carried some of his mother's traits. Mary nodded following her son out of the room. That left the rest of the remaining group to par off. Aniyah stuck with her siblings. She was pissed at herself already for letting a demon posses Alicia. Mom was going to kill her when she found out. She wrapped her arms around Alicia forcing her into a bone crushing hug. " Your alright yeah? you scared the absolute shit out of me." Alicia hugged her sister back. Her head pounding from the invasion. 

"Thanks for sticking your neck out for me...even if I was possessed." she whimpered. Bearing her neck in Aniyah's shoulder. 

"Course Dumbass." she motioned to Max from beside her." Were always gonna have eachothers back. Whats family for?" Max sniffled wrapping himself around both of his sisters. He hated to admit it but he was scared. Seeing Alicia's eyes burning hot was something he never wanted to see again. Seeing Max's uneasiness she cleared her throat forcing both of the twins to look up at her." Hey, where going to be just fine. Some punk ass demon is not going to kill another Banes. Not in this lifetime you hear me?". The twins nodded, assured that the three of them would get out of this. When Aniyah put her mind to something she got it done, and they had complete faith in their older sister. 

Their family moment came to a hult when a white light surrounded the room next to them. A whoosh being heard followed by a crash. Dean came barrowling literally through the front door. His body falling to catch himself as he landed neer Lorraine and Elvis next the them. "Holy-" Evis gasped staring at dean in shock. Dean ripped a knife from his back pocket. 

"Wheres my brother?" hehe ground out, chest heaving from his fall. Not even letting Elvis answer he pushed past him. Finding Sammy was the only thing on his mind. A hand stopped him before he could get to far."Hold up how did you-" Elvis tried to ask, still trying to process what he just saw.

"He's the demon!" Lorraine pointed hugging the wall. Her voice fathering from the glass of whisky she was nursing. "Demon?" Dean questioned rearing back at the pair.

"Kill him!" she shouted, ignoring him.

"Woah, woah,woah, easy lady! Look I'm not a demon. Okay I'm one of thee good guys. Now stick with me, do what I say, and everybody will get out of here, okay? Everybody." he assured trying to calm the quivering old woman.

"Well..Not everybody." Elvis smiled, pulling his own knife from his pocket. Dean looked from the knife to Elvis, to his eyes flashed red. Elvis stepped forward bringing his knife down trying to stab at dean. Dean simply dodged, not expecting the demon to be that slow. He turned circling the demon taunting him.

"Careful now, you might hurt my feelings. And I might lash out." Jael chuckled gripping the knife in his hand tighter. He swiped at Dean again and again, trying to inflict damage. Dean sneered at the demon.

"How about you go to hell."

"Please. It's a complete train wreck down there. No Lucifer, no Crowley. Its messy." he monologied, before swiping at Dean again.

Fortunately for Dean the hunter that Jeal was possessing was unperceptive, and that gave Dean the upper hand. He grabbed Elvis's wrist snapping it upward and pulling the knife from his hand. Twisting the hunters body around he shoved him away.

"No I mean really go to hell." Dean standed righting himself from the scuffle."Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritu-"

"An exorcism?" Elvis smile interrupted him. " Uh,uh. Elvis is leaving the building." he spoke before Dean finished. Elvis stepped back before whipping his head completely around. A full 180. His neck snapping. Lorraine screamed as black smoke flew from Elvis's mouth. His body crumpled to the ground. Twitching with a trail of blood leaking from his mouth. Dean looked down at the body. He would worry about that later. He needed to find Sam. He quickly wrapped his hands around Lorraine's arm trying to pull her away from Elvis's body. Lorraine whippered away from him, not hearing his pleading to come with him. But Dean didn't have time or patience and simply pulled her along letting her cry, trailing behind him.

"Sammy!" He called stomping through the house. He stopped when his mom came around the corner. He sighed when he saw his brother following quickly behind her. Everyone in the house seemed to hear his yelling as well, soon he was surrounded by the rest of the remaining hunters.

"I thought you were outside?" Mary asked.

"Yeah I got back in."

"How?" Jody questioned, from beside his mom.

"One time deal, won't happen again. Is this everybody?" he asked motioning to the crowd. He had a plan and needed every able body in the house in one place.

"Except Elvis." Jody said looking around the room, immediately noticing he was missing. Lorraine whimpered from behind Dean. Covering her mouth, her sobbing continued.

"Yeah, the demon got him." he answered grimly. He didn't know the hunter that well, but any hunters death was hard. It was simply another death he could add to the long list of lost hunters. Before anyone could say something, all the lights in the house went out. Surrounding the hunters in darkness. Aniyah pulled out her phone, turning on her flashlight, immediately everyone followed her example.

"Well, at least we're all prepared." Alicia said from beside her. Aniyah looked and saw her siblings with their own phones. She couldn't help but smile. Most of the hunters had flashlights or lighters. It just reminded her of how young her and her siblings were compared to the rest of the hunters.

"Hm, Yep." Dean said showing the group the knife he held.

"Impressive" Alicia mumered.

"Demon Blade, Kills 'em dead." 

"Nice" all three Banes spoke simultaneously. Buck's voice interrupted the little show and tell. He ordered the room to light some candles. Dean agreed, adding the need to make a devils trap.

"On it." Sam and Aniyah spoke. Nodding to each other. Aniyah squeezed Alicia's shoulder telling her to stick by Max side while they helped the group. Quickly the group set to work, pulling furniture from the middle of the floor, and lighting candles around the room. Sam handed Aniyah a fireplace tool, it looked like a garden shovel and would hold the ashes from the fireplace. They started on opposite side coming together. Sam was impressed that he didn't have to tell Aniyah what kid of devils trap to make. Then again she did say she hunted other monsters then just witches like the rest of her family. As they were finishing Jody came and kneeled next to Sam.

"Sam I know this is awkward, and I'm owning that but the demon.. I think it's in your mom." Sam stopped what he was doing. Letting Aniyah finish the trap while he looked around the room, his eyes falling to his mother.

"She looks okay to me?" Sam muttered. He didn't want to believe it without proof.

"I may not know much, but I know people don't "look" possessed." Jody whispered back, trying to convince Sam. "No I saw her sneaking out of the room when you started taking about making a devils trap. Where did she go?" Her voice getting a little higher. Wanting Sam to see she was right. Sam's brows furrowed in confusion, eyes trailing to Jody to Mary. "I mean, I know she's family, but, Sam..." she trailed off. Her face pained at thought she was making Sam question his own mother. Hearing the panic in Jody's voice from in front of him, Dean stopped what he was doing. Coming to stand by his brother.

"Whats going on?" he questioned looking to his brother and Jody.

"Umm...Jody thinks that mo-"

"No I don't think! I know!" Jody interrupted Sam not bothering to whisper anymore. "I KNOW SHE'S SHE DEMON!" she screamed pointing at Mary. Bucky jumped back from where Mary was standing going into a defensive stance and lifting a knife towards her. 

"Hey." Mary said, raising her hand to point back at Bucky making sure he didn't get any ideas.

"Kill her! Use the knife. Kill her now!" Jody shouted hysterically.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait." Sam tried, making Bucky halt. Everyone was on the defensive and he didn't want this to get more out of hand more than it already was. "Hold on a second. Jody, you...you don't sound like yourself." Everyone quickly looked from Mary to Jody.

"That's because she's not herself." Dean quickly realized. "Are you?"

Jody knowing she was caught let out a laugh. "Can't blame a girl for trying." Her smile unwavering and eyes flashing red. "I had so hoped you'd kill your mom!" she laughed, pissed her plans wheres not going as planned."Wouldn't that be a riot?" She continued laughing.

"Yeah, super fun." Dean replied. Sam stepped closer to her. Cutting her from her enjoyment, she pushed Sam back making him fall to the floor. Dean tried as well, wanting to stop the demon inside of Jody. She simply rose back and hit him as well, pushing him to the floor next to his brother.

"Anybody else?" she asked throwing her arms out. This was gonna be so easy. Sam and Dean rose, grunting in pain. Mary reached to pull an Angel blade from her coat waiting while Jody was distracted. "Nope?" Joddy popped her lips asking. 

"Fine" She reared back just as Mary pulled the blade out aiming it at Jody's stomach. Lucky for Jody she swiped left letting the blade slice her arm instead. Sam quickly crossed the room wrapping his arms around Mary demanding she stop. Mary struggled in his arms.

"She's a demon. We kill demons!"

"No she's not, she's Jody!" he wanted to explain. Even if the demon was possessing Jody he wasn't going to let anyone kill her. 

"Boring!" Jody bellowed. Slapping her hands together above her head. Everyone suddenly was pulled to the ground. Aniyah struggled, it felt like chains where keeping her rooted to the ground tightening over her body. The grunts of her siblings made her struggle harder, they where to far away from her for her liking. Ahead of her Jody kicked the angel blade from Mary's hand making it clatter a few feet away. "Oh, I have heard so many stories about you Winchesters." Jody sighed sounding bored stalking towards the taller Winchester. " And I desperately want the Lucifer thing to be true. The idea that he left a meat suite alive is just so ..deliciously weak." Jody smiled running her hands across Sam's chest admiring him. Sam grunted annoyed and let his head fall to the floor, the demons control was to strong for him to fight.

"As for the rest of you I have been inside your heads." Jody continued. Dancing around the room, taunting the hunters. "I know all about you! For example." She trailed spinning in the direction of the twins. "The Banes, too frightened to tell anyone that they actually came to say goodbye to their daddy." Lorraine's head snapped up from the floor. Staring at the youngest Banes in shock. Jody pretended to wipe a tear from her face. "Or the grieving mother who hated the fact that her son was a hunter so much, she'd hide his gear, she'd sabotage his jeep, anything to keep him from hunting...Not that it worked." she trailed off.

"Could have tried harder, huh?" she laughed. Her eyes finding Aniyah as she struggled to get up, to move closer to the twins. She walked over before lifting her foot and slamming it into Aniyah's stomach. Aniyah gasped out, the heel of Jody's boot knocking the wind out of her. "That's for calling me a punk ass demon." she said adding more weight to Aniyah's stomach. Aniyah tried to breath wrapping her hands around Jody's foot trying to keep it from digging in. "Still think I'm just some punk ass demon now?" she sneered.

"Y-Yes." Aniyah breathed out. Jody glared down at her before removing her foot from her stomach and pushed her hand out, making Aniyah crash near where Sam and Dean layed on the floor. Aniyah blinked in pain, her stomach and back aching from the fall. She faintly heard Alicia and Max call her name, she grunted again, silently telling them to shut up she did not want the demons attention on them.

Jody chucked at her work. Grinning as she more or less pat herself on the back. "And this, meat suit you all seem to care so much about, she actually fantasized about a life with Asa. Can you believe that?" she crackled. "That worthless ma-"

"Shut your filthy mouth!" Bucky yelled from behind her, reading himself to rush at her. Jody twisted her body catching Bucky by the throat.

"And you, Bucky!" Jody seethed with disdain. "Brave, brave, Bucky. I was there that night. Tell these nice, stupid people what you did..Tell them what you took from me. Asa was MINE!" Jody growled. Keeping her hands around Bucky's neck, waiting to snap it. With Jody being distracted by her rage some of her control on the other hunters lifted. 

Sam tried moving to a kneeling position whispering out-" Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus-"

"No!" Jody's fist flew out making Sam grunt and crash back.

"Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, " Dean stood up trying to get all the words out. Jody simply rose her hand and Dean found the same fate as Sam.

"Tell them!" Jody commanded, gripping Bucky's neck tighter. The twins stood up together their faces twisted with rage.

"Omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." Jodys exasperated face looked to them before doing the same. They where both slammed up against the wall.

The pain was to much for Bucky. "Aah! I killed him! I killed him. I killed Asa." he grunted out. Jody roared before she threw the hunter to the floor.

Aniyah quickly jumped back to her feet, ignoring the pain she finished the exorcism. "Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te!" Jody's shocked face snapped to hers glaring before her head snapped up and she screamed. Jael's cloudy black form flew across the room before crashing into the floorboards, leaving a smoking burnt circle. Jody crumpled to the floor. 

"Jody, you okay?" Sam immediately checked her over helping her to a standing position.

"That...sucked" Jody strained in pain. She fell into Sam's arms using him as a crutch. The room was tense but the hunters in the room where glad the demon was back in hell. Lorraine could care less about the demon, her eyes were glued to Bucky. The hunters confession swirling and screaming in her brain.

"Bucky, what did you do?" her question came out shaky, betrayal and accusation clear in her voice. As the group found their ground their faces gradually following Lorrains gaze landing on Bucky in questioning.

Bucky groaned from the floor, he pushed himself to his knees, a grim expression on his face. "Asa, he was just al-" he tried to get out. His throat sore from being choked. He inhaled deeply. "He was always just so stubborn. Look..we were in the woods. Jael, he was taunting him. Asa wanted to chase him, but he didn't have the Angel blade. I said "Let's go back." he called me a coward and he shoved me, so I shoved him back and he fell.." he recalled, he could still hear the sound of his friends skull cracking against the rock. "..and he hit his head. I didn't mean to do it. It was a mistake. An accident...I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do. Asa hated that damn demon so much that I just.." he trailed off the memories to fresh.

"Oh you just thought people would buy that Jael killed him?" Dean finished for him, disbelieve clear in his tone. " So you hang your best friend to cover your own ass." He continued disgusted. Bucky stared back at Dean dropping his head in shame at the truth in Deans words.

" What are you gonna do to m-" Bucky tried to say but was cut off when Aniyah's fist met the side of his face. A swift crack could be heard. Aniyah was pretty sure a few fingers just broke from how hard she punched the man. She wanted to cradle her hand as soon as she did it but the sight of the crumpled hunter with a bleeding nose and mouth was such a sight to see. She stepped forward again to let him have it. But someone stopped her. They held her to their chest and forced her to stay where she was.

" We should do the same goddamn thing to you!" Aniyah screamed struggling in the person's arms, not even hearing their words to calm down. "You think you can just get away with killing someone like that? Just forget like it never happened!" Aniyah continued on. She was pissed, estranged father or not, Asa was someone her mother cared about, someone her sibling cared about. She wanted to make Bucky pay.

"Were going to tell everyone, every hunter we meet." Alicia's voice cut her train of thought off, her struggling halting. "They're gonna know your name, Bucky, know what you did."

"You like stories, right, this is the story everyone's gonna tell about you. Forever." Max said, agreeing with his twin. Bucky looked up at the twins from where he lay bleeding. He knew they were telling the truth. Hell he deserved it. He spared a look up at the rest of the hunters seeing their faces of hate and disgust. He knew he had no place to say otherwise. He nodded his head, cradling his broken nose. 

The next morning was devastating, especially for Lorraine, they burned Asa's body as well as Elvis's and Rand's. They had a hunter's funeral much to Lorrains annoyance. But some part of her know it was how Asa wanted to leave this world. Lorraine huddled closer towards the pier with Jody and Mary. All where reminiscing and saying their goodbys to Asa. Sam and Dean stood a little back saying their own goodbyes, they hardly knew the hunters that died yet still knew to honor a fellow hunter. The Banes trio stood off to the side as well, the revelation of the others now knowing they are Asa's kids still freaked them out a little. They didn't know what the others or even Lorraine thought of them.

Lorraine turned to them, walking over she smiled at them. Alicia apparently thought it was a good idea to start first. "Were sorry we didn't tell you, our mom thought it was best if no one-" she tried to explain.

 

Lorraine simply held up her hand and smiled. "While I'm not all that thrilled at they way we met I guess i can kind of understand..And if you are really my grandkids then I'm glad, it means hunting hasn't taken everything from me." she said a tear falling. She leaned in and hugged Alicia to her, she opened her hands and pulled Max and Aniyah as well. "Now what do you say we all go inside and get to know each other a little better?" she suggested wrapping her hands around Alicia's. Alicia smiled at her and nodded. 

Aniyah cleared her throat. "You guys go ahead I'll be right there." she ushered, giving the twins permission to go on in without her. As Max and Alicia followed Lorraine, Aniyah looked over to the Winchester brothers. She waited till they were done talking to their mother before walking over and clearing her throat. Her eyes trailed from Mary to Dean to finally landing on Sam. " I just wanted to say thanks to you guys, I know you didn't particularly know Asa but seriously, thanks for coming. Probably saved all our lives taking control of the situation, you know." she rubbed the back of her neck.

"If I remember correctly it was you that finished that exorcism." Sam chuckled, not wanting to take credit. Aniyah blushed under the comment and smiled up at Sam. Mary looked at Aniyah to Sam before clearing her own throat.

"Well, come on Dean, you promised me to buy me all the bacon right?" she said quoting their earlier conversation with Billie. She pulled Dean towards the Impala , he was trying to talk, confused as why his mom was trying to leave Sam behind.

Sam and Aniyah watcheed Mary pull Dean away. Aniyah chuckled at the family moment. The sound of her laughter brought Sam's attention back to her. Realizing he was watching her now she straightened up, a blush slowly spread across her cheeks.

"So umm, thanks for, umm holding me back from punching Bucky again." She ground Bucky's name out. " Seriously thanks, I probably broke a few fingers." she continued waving her already bruising hand.

"Yeah I didn't want you to kill him. Not that he didn't deserve it. I just know how it feels, when your in front of someone thats killed your family members. I remember feeling that rage." Sam said, remembering all the people he has lost. He shook his head clearing his thoughts. " Anyway we've got some bandages in the Impala, lets get that taken care of huh?" he lead her to the trunk, popping it open and motioning her to lean on the bumper. He could hear Dean asking Mary what the hell he was doing to his 'baby' from inside the of car. He searched the bags finding some bandages and gently grabbed Aniyah's hand. He tore two pieces of tape just long enough to encircle her injured finger and the one next to it. "I'm just going to Buddy-tape it. It helps the injured finger stay in place and only flex or extend. The injured finger won't be able to twist or move laterally, but it can still be used to grip. The reduction in movement helps reduce inflammation." he explained while wrapping her fingers.

"Woah, thanks." Aniyah said, looking over her now wrapped ring and pinky finger. Sam simply smiled at her before reaching into his pocket handing his phone to her good hand.

"Here add your number." Aniyah grabbed the phone while blushing. Stuttering out a 'huh?"

" Well if you or the twins ever need help, just call yeah?" he explained, finding the confusion on her face cute. Aniyah nodded her head in understanding quickly pressing in her number and typing in a quick "Yo" to her own phone through Sam's.

"There now I have yours as well, you know if you or Dean ever need help on a case or something you could call too.." she trailed off handing the phone back. Sam chuckled helping her off the bumper and shutting the hood. He caught his brother staring at him through the rear-view mirror. 

" Well thanks for the bandaging doctor, I think if I keep you any longer your brothers gonna crack that mirror." Sam looked back at Aniyah seeing her notice Dean staring at them. Knowing he was caught Dean quickly averted his eyes.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you Aniyah." he chuckled at the 'doctor' comment, patting the hood of the car. 

"Same goes for you." she smiled stepping away from the car, letting Sam getting in the front seat with his brother. She waved as the shiny black Impala left the Fox's driveway. Aniyah sighed. Letting herself recount the previous day's events. She lost her father and a few other hunters, but hopefully gained some new ones. She didn't think this would be the last time she saw the Winchesters, hopefully next time wouldn't be for another hunters funeral. Hunters, that reminded her. She pulled out her phone, she had to tell her mom what happened. Telling her that she let Alicia get possessed was not something she looked forward to.


End file.
